Gas Mask
A gas mask is a mask put on over the face to protect the wearer from inhaling airborne pollutants and toxic gases. The mask forms a sealed cover over the nose and mouth, but may also cover the eyes and other vulnerable soft tissues of the face. Some gas masks are also respirators, though the word gas mask is often used to refer to military equipment. Early known gas masks dates back to 1799 with respirator like masks used by miners in Prussia (modern day Germany). Battlefield 2 The Gas Mask is a tool featured in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion and is available to all classes. The gas mask shields players from Tear Gas. The mask can be worn by pressing on the keyboard. While there is no time limit for use of the gas mask, it limits the user's field of view, mostly near the bottom of the screen and also increases the rate of stamina depletion, decreasing the amount of physically demanding activities the user can perform in a time period. The gas mask counters the Support kit's tear gas launcher. The gas mask must be worn when entering any gas cloud regardless of what side the person that fired the canister was on. Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The Gas Mask is used in the single-player campaign of Battlefield 3 during the mission "Comrades". Dima and his GRU teammates, Kiril and Vladimir, place their gas masks over their faces when PLR operatives released nerve gas in the stock exchange building. Gas masks are also worn by the PLR in said mission. Co-op Gas masks are worn by Snake 6-6 and the PLR in the mission "The Eleventh Hour" for the majority of the mission. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the gas mask does not play a major role, and is purely cosmetic. A gas mask is worn by the Russian Army Engineer, except in Aftermath maps. Due to gas not being in multiplayer, it has no effect on gameplay, and does not affect the player's vision. Battlefield 4 The Gas Mask returns again as a cosmetic in Battlefield 4. in the singleplayer campaign, it can be seen worn by Russian and Chinese soldiers. It is also seen being worn by the PLA Engineer and attached to the RGF Engineer's belt in multiplayer. Again, it is purely cosmetic, and doesn't restrict vision. Battlefield Hardline The Gas Mask is a gadget featured in Battlefield Hardline for all kits. The gadget is used to counteract the Gas Grenade. Using it slightly reduces field of view, and places a reflective filter over the player's view. Unlike in Battlefield 2, the gas mask cannot be taken off once it has been equipped. The Gas Mask visibly changes the player model: equipping it will replace the default headgear (though the Banger's operator class will still retain the hood). This makes it possible for teammates and enemies to tell who is equipped with one. Criminal and police also have different models of masks. As well as protecting the player from Tear Gas, it also blocks other airborne particles, such as the marijuana smoke on Growhouse, and the dust from collapsing buildings. Gallery BFHL Gasmask LE3p.png|Law Enforcement Gas Mask BFHL Gasmask CR3p.png|Criminal Gas Mask Trivia Battlefield 2 *The gas mask, like the Night Vision Goggles, is considered a weapon in Battlefield 2, and even has its own killmessage ("Gas Mask") Battlefield 3 *The Gas Mask's appearance and detail has the highest graphical difference; in the lowest setting under Effects Quality, only the outlines are shown without any glass or reflection. What is seen in the image above is the Gas Mask on the highest graphics setting *The gas masks worn by Snake 6-6 in "The Eleventh Hour" are similar to the Russian Engineer's mask. Battlefield 4 *The Gas Mask attached to the Russian Engineer's belt appears to be the front half of the Gas Mask worn by the Russian Engineer in Battlefield 3. Battlefield Hardline *The Gas Mask's appearance differs by faction: **The Criminals' gas mask is identical to the one worn by the Chinese Engineer in Battlefield 4. **The Law Enforcement gas mask is the same worn by Dima, Snake 6-6, PLR operatives, and the RGF Engineer in Battlefield 3. External links *Gas Mask on Wikipedia Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline